Impossible Crush
by Calm Times
Summary: Isaac talks to Alison and Lydia about his mystery crush, but will he tell his crush about it? Bad summary I know.
1. Girls Night Plus Isaac

An: So, Teen wolf is back, and they just love to keep us on our toes right? I don't want to spoil anything for those who haven't seen any of it yet, but for those who have how about the first two episodes, I was not expecting any of that. There are no spoilers for season 4 of Teen wolf in this fan fiction. Please fill free to correct all mistakes I make, I will not get mad or offended. Just don't be a jerk about it, please.

Summary: Isaac talks to Alison and Lydia about his mystery crush.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf or any of it's characters.

Isaac had a fair share of weird crushes, for example when he had a crush on Matt when they were younger, or when he had a crush on Jackson two years ago, but this one takes the cake. He made himself a promise to never tell anyone about who his current crush is. Chances are, that he will be crushing on the next person soon enough.

His secret crush was weighing down on him he had to tell someone, so on Friday night he decided to crash Allison and Lydia's girls night, at Lydia's house. On his way over he got a text from Derek.

From: Derek

Peter needs to talk to you. Can you meet with him tonight?

Isaac sighed, as he text back.

To: Derek

No, I'm hanging out with Alison and Lydia.

Which wasn't a complete lie, he was on his way to Lydia's.

When he got to Lydia's house, Derek had text him back.

From: Derek

Ok, he'll be at Stiles' house tomorrow morning at 9:00. I'll tell him that you'll meet him there.

Isaac really didn't want to face Peter tomorrow, but he might as get the conversation over with.

To: Derek

Ok, bye.

After texting Derek, he put his phone away and knocked on the door. He was relieved when Lydia answered the door. "Hi." He said.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Lydia asked.

"I need to talk to you and Allison about something." He said.

"Ok, come on in." She told him, leading him to her room.

Once in her room, Isaac waved to Alison as he tool a seat next to Lydia. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Lydia asked.

"I have a crush on someone." He told them.

"Ok, is that it?" Allison asked.

"I don't know how to handle it." Isaac said. "Do I tell him?" He asked.

"Depends on the guy." Lydia answered. "Who is this mystery crush?" She asked.

"I can't tell you." He told her.

"Why not?" Lydia asked. "We can't help if we don't know who." She added.

"She's right, Isaac." Allison said. "We won't tell him."

"Fine." He said, taking a deep breath. "It's Peter."

"Wait, Peter as in Peter Hale?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah." Isaac replied.

"Wow." Allison said.

"You're kidding right?" Lydia asked. " 'Cause it's not funny."

"I knew I should not have told you." Isaac said. "I'll leave."

"Isaac wait. " Allison said. "We are just shocked."

"So, what do I do?" He asked them.

"Well, knowing Peter there are a number of ways it could go." Allison said.

"She's right." Lydia agreed. "On one hand you tell him and he's ok with it and might feel the same way, on the other hand he could not be ok with it and kill you."

"Or you could not tell him, and wait for it to pass." Allison added.

"How long have been hiding this?" Lydia asked him, as she gently rubbed his back.

"Ever since I first met him in the locker room." He said. "So, two months ago."

"Look, I think that you should tell him." Lydia told him, still rubbing his back. "I mean if he feels the same way then maybe you could be together."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" He asked.

"Then at least it's out in the open, and you two could possibly be friends." Allison answered, as she walked over and sat on the other side of him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, guys." He said. "I'm meeting him tomorrow, so maybe I can tell him then."

An: So, what do you think should I continue it? Let me know. Please read and review. Goodbye.


	2. Impossible Crush

An: Okay, here we go chapter 2.

The next day.

"I can't do it." Isaac told Lydia, after Alison had gone home.

"Of course you can." Lydia said. "You just look at him and say Peter, I have a huge crush on you."

"Somehow that's not helping." He told her. "I'm just not going to see him today."

"You have too." Lydia said.

"You want to bet." He said, Isaac then jumped out of her bedroom window and ran.

Lydia sighed as she watched Isaac run from her house.

She then called Peter. "Don't say anything just listen." She told him.

"What is it, Lydia?" He asked.

"Isaac was at my house and ran away this morning." She said.

"I'll let him know that you're looking for him." He told her.

"Is he with you?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah." He said. "I'll have him call you, when we are done here."

"Ok, thank you." She said hanging up.

When Peter got off the phone with Lydia, he turned to Isaac. "So, why don't you tell, what you wanted to tell me." He told him.

"It's really not important." Isaac said.

"It sounded important before Lydia called." He said.

"Don't worry about it." Isaac said. "What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"About mates." Peter said. "Every were wolf has a mate, and since we are pack mates, I wanted to tell you that I have found mine."

"Ok, who is it?" Isaac asked, hoping that it was him.

"Scott." Peter said.

Isaac could feel his heart shatter, he felt dead inside. He told Lydia and Alison that meeting with Peter was a bad idea. Now, he has to deal, with his impossible crush.


End file.
